The Final Countdown
by SSXLoverKaoriBrodiMac
Summary: What happens when Special Agent Rebecca gets amnesia from her injuries, trying to stop Morcubus? Will her memory come back? Will Morcubus finally be caught?
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Rebecca was on a very important mission: To defeat the evil Morcubus from taking over the world, using the crown of nightmares. Rebecca was not alone however, she had her handy sidekick, Buddy with her and Evelyn Gray, who was there in hopes that her missing father would be found. They all got into the jet at the HQ, and headed straight for the Unknown Jungle. There, Rebecca saved Evelyn's father, Mike in a temple. They also found out that Morcubus had been following them the whole time! But that's not what this story's about. This is about when Morcubus activated the Nightmare Crown and Evelyn was about to push Morcubus into the Nightmare itself, but Rebecca pushed Evelyn out of the way. The only figure Rebecca forgot to calculate in was that Morcubus was standing right by a cliff. This sent Rebecca flying over the cliff as Morcubus and his sidekicks ran away with his broken crown.

"Rebecca!" Buddy cried. He ran to the edge of the cliff, and watched as his friend fell to her possible death.

"Get to the jet!" Mike called out.

"Call Walker!" Evelyn said. She was referring to Agent Walker, who hired Rebecca to be a Special Agent, way back when.

As Rebecca fell, she thought of all of the good times she had spent with Buddy, being an agent, and saving Evelyn from Morcubus. She knew this was probably it for her. She was partly happy, because her parents were killed in a car crash five years before, but now, Rebecca would get to see them once more. Her older sister, Jasmin, never spoke to Rebecca. She was jealous of Rebecca- everyone liked _her_ since she was an agent and all… The two sisters hadn't spoken since their parents' funeral. Rebecca actually didn't even know where her sister was.

* * *

When the group got to the bottom of the cliff in the jet, they found Rebecca lying on the cold, hard ground. She looked frail and crushed. A helicopter arrived shortly, and took Rebecca to the Agent's very own hospital. It was small and only had a few rooms, but it was still equipped with the best doctors around.

It was a while before everyone heard about Rebecca. By then, Jenny and Roxie had found out and were at the hospital as well. Mike and Evelyn caught up about things, Jenny brought her laptop, to work on her fanfiction, and Roxie, well, Roxie started cleaning. Buddy sat in a corner, playing a video game.

Poppy convinced Violet to driving her to the hospital. Soon enough, loads of people were at the hospital for Rebecca: Rosalyn, Vic Vector, Chaz McFreely, Chef Gino, DJ Candy, Elmira, Goth Boy, Hopper, King Roland, his daughter Princess Butter, Leaf and his sister Petal, Lyndsey, Gabby, Barney, TOBOR, Makoto, Proto-Makoto, Renee, and probably even more to count.

Everyone was chatting about Rebecca. How she saved a town, brought a kingdom back together, raced her way to the top in Speedville, took back the skies from Morcubus, and… almost defeated him again.

"I hope Rebecca's okay. I'll give her some flowers." Poppy began to pet Dogwood, whom she had snuck in.

"I could make a mix CD for her." DJ Candy was listening to a new mash-up.

"I could make her favorite pizza." Chef Gino seemed sad. Who wasn't really?

Agent Walker came into the room. His face was professional- yet sad.

Everyone gathered around. Buddy pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Is Rebecca okay?"

"Guys… Rebecca stopped breathing about an hour ago. The doctor's tried to get her to breathe multiple times. She's on a breathing ventilator now, but they're going to take her off of it. It's just… not working. Jenny and Roxie, take as much time off as needed. I'll be sending recruits out more frequently once you're all ready."

"Can we- can we see her?" Buddy's eyes looked lost.

"Of course."

As everyone went to see the Special Agent, Agent Walker called Dr. F. Because what everyone didn't know is that Dr. F, Alexa, and Marlon had a plan to save Rebecca. Once everyone left, the group would get right to it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, let Buddy go in first… _Alone_." Lyndsey knew how sad Buddy was. He was a bellhop when he and Rebecca had first met. Buddy, Lyndsey, and Rebecca then traveled around together, when she was the Wandolier as well. Buddy and Rebecca were two peas in a pod really.

Buddy slowly wet into the room. He started ringing his hands when he saw what shape his friend was in. "Hey Pal. I just wanted- wanted to say…um…I'm sorry about Morcubus. You were very brave. Walker knows that you were just trying to protect Evelyn. She and Mike are spending time together now. They're gonna go live on Main Street," Buddy tried not to cry in front of his friend. "I'm thinking of going back to Bekahsboro to be a bellhop again. You should come and visit. Now that I think about it, maybe you could be a zombie like Carl! That could be cool. You've taught me something, pal: never give up! I'm proud to be your bellhop, Rebecca."

Buddy talked to Rebecca for a while longer. "Goodbye Pal. I'll see you again someday."

After Buddy left, Lyndsey went to comfort him. Then, everyone went inside and took turns talking to Rebecca.

* * *

Once everyone finally left, Agent Walker had Rebecca rushed into the operating room. There, Dr. F and Alexa worked on "fixing" her. For her head had been almost crushed. Marlon worked his magic when needed.

The team turned Rebecca's head into a robot head. Covering it back up with her old skin. Pretty much, her head was like Makoto's- no one would be able to tell. Her brain's functions and memories were programed into her again. She was also to remain in a coma for a while longer, to make sure everything was properly set. To make sure everything else would be okay, no one else was to know about Rebecca. For all they knew, she had passed away from her injuries.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buddy returned to Bekahsboro with Mayor Rosalyn and most of the other sims. No one had any reason for anything else now…

Buddy went to Rebecca's house to get some of her things. Her bunk bed was made, desk clean, kitchen- spotless. He was about to empty the hot tub in the living room, when he spotted a piece of paper on the podium.

Buddy walked over to it and read the piece of paper.

 _OMG! Buddy's got vacation time, so we're gonna go to this set of islands and visit Elmira, because she moved to Capital Island. I heard that a King and his daughter live there too. Oh and this guy named Barney who's obsessed with fish. I don't think that Elmira's excited to see us though. Man, Buddy is my best friend… like EVER. He's kinda clumsy sometimes, but I wouldn't trade him for anything. I have a really weird feeling that saving Bekahsboro isn't even the beginning of what I'm gonna do in my life. I mean, think about it. There are so many sims in this world. Lots that may need help. I could do that! I could help them! But no matter what, I'm taking Buddy with me! I think that the train's gonna be here soon. Oh well, I'll finish this when I get back… that is, if I come back._

 _Always Love,_

 _Rebecca_

Buddy folded up the piece of paper, and tucked it into his shirt pocket. Then he went to Gino's and got a pizza, bought some flowers at Poppy's, and went and sat on a park bench. After a while, Buddy fell asleep, with Rebecca favorite flowers (wispyweed) in his hand.

"Buddy… Buddy… Buddy… Buddy!"

Buddy's eyes shot open. "Wha-what?"

DJ Candy looked at Buddy kind of strangely. "Why were you sleeping on a park bench? I saw you out here when I was DJing last night."

"Oh, I uh, I don't know."

"Buddy, I was wondering if you wanted to come visit Roxie with me. Ya know, to get our minds off of things."

"Okay. I'm just gonna go drop these flowers off at the hotel first."

"Sounds groovy. I'll meet you in front of Poppy's. She and Violet are coming too."

"That'll be fun. I'll be right back."

Buddy ran to the hotel, then the four went to Roxie's. Her ice cream shop was freezing, but the color scheme was beautiful. Roxie was sweeping everything.

 _If you think about it, she should really be mopping._ DJ Candy thought to herself.

"Hey Roxie!"

Roxie jumped, she had had her back turned to the two of them. "Oh, hi guys. Would you like a Tasty ice cream cone and twelve napkins?"

Poppy's eyes lit up. "I'll have some ice cream!"

Violet rolled her eyes, then followed her sister to the sticky treat selections. "Looks like I'll be taking those napkins."

Once they were all seated, Buddy sat and stared at his melting ice cream cone.

"Buddy, are you doing alright?"

Buddy sighed, "No. It's so hard, Roxie."

"I know, it's been tough on all of us. Bekahsboro has had this depressing vibe ever since the accident."

Poppy chimed in, "Sometimes my sister Violet comes into my shop and takes my flowers. She puts 'em on the wall until they get all dry and colorless! It's so sad and definitely NOT cute! Well, I guess they're still cute since they're flowers…"

"Would it kill my kid sister to stop talking about flowers for two seconds?!"

"Guys," DJ Candy butted in. "Is there anything we can do, Buddy?"

"I don't think so. Lyndsey stayed on the islands in the Kingdom, and I miss her… I miss Rebecca."

"I know you do. Look, how about you stay with me for a while? We can jam out every night!"

"Thanks, but I'd rather stay at the hotel. People think bellhopping isn't an important job. But if that's true, then why do I have this fancy uniform?"

"Point taken, but if you need anything, we're all here for you."

"Thanks pals."


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes. She was in bed, but that's all she really knew. Next to her was a mirror. So, she picked it up to-

"Ahhhh!" Rebecca's face was... Peeled back? Revealing a mechanical head and red eyes.

Agent Walker came in to find his special agent in shock.

"What are doing here?"

"Rebecca, you had an accident. You fell off a cliff. Your head was crushed. Here, let me go get Dr. F, and have him take a look at your head. It shouldn't be peeling like that."

"Okay, thanks," Rebecca sat in her bed for a while to think. She knew that man somehow, but how exactly?

After a few minute's Dr. F came in and fixed Rebecca's head. Apparently, he forgot to actually glue down her skin again. After he left, Rebecca walked around her room. She looked down at her hospital gown and wondered what she was wearing last before her fall. Where was she when she fell anyway?

* * *

"Buddy, how have you been?" Lyndsey put her elbow on the check-in desk at the hotel. She came to visit the town, but it was hard. She wasn't from here anyway, and seeing the town so sad, she just felt out of place. It was easier for her to deal by being so far away, but she knew it hurt Buddy too.

"Fine," Buddy was playing a video game, and had his face hidden from his friend.

"No you're not. I bet that you've been playing Plane vs. Eye for the past few weeks-"

"Days actually, thank you very much" Buddy paused the game and looked up at Lyndsey. "What do you really want?"

"Buddy!" Lyndsey saw the bags under Buddy's eyes. "What is wrong with your face?"

"That's what days and nights of crying does for you…"

"That's not good Buddy. How long have you been staying up all night?"

"I don't know-"

"Tell me right now or I'll tell Mayor Rosalyn to give you time off-"

"Fine! Two months-"

"Two months?! Buddy, I'm not leaving here until you take a nap. Now give me the game," Lyndsey stuck out her hand.

"Lynds…"

"Now."

"C'mon, it's noon. I can't just take a," Buddy yawned. "Take a nap."

Lyndsey raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Give me the game."

"Okay," Buddy forked over the game and looked at Lyndsey.

"Good. Now let's go up to your room. I want to be sure that you go to sleep."

The two took the elevator to the second floor. From there, Buddy curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Later that evening, Buddy awoke to find Lyndsey at the kitchenette, making tea.

"Finally, you're awake. See, I told you that sleep would do you good. I put tea bags under your eyes to help get rid of those bags under your eyes."

"Well thanks. I really needed that."

"No problem," Lyndsey walked over to Buddy and handed him a cup of tea. "Mayor Rosalyn said that no one's come to the hotel anyway. I've been here with you. Man, it's so different now. The town's wondering what to do with the… the buildings, ya know?"

"Yeah…" Buddy stirred his tea for a moment. "Lynds?"

"Yeah Buddy?"

Buddy didn't look up from his drink. "Was it my fault?"

Lyndsey put her tea down and got closer to Buddy. "No Buddy, of course not. Nobody could've done anything. I mean, on the bright side, the Nightmare Crown got broken."

"I betcha Morcubus has already fixed it by now though."

"That's not the point and you it. Let's go out to Chef Watanabe's. My treat."

"Can we get Turkey on a Fork too? Or some pizza? What about ice cream?"

Lyndsey smiled. "See? Now _that's_ the Buddy I know." She was definitely planning on staying for a while, Buddy needed her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Rebecca. Let's get you back to the HQ, so that way you can defeat Morcubus." Rebecca was about to leave the hospital. But first, Dr. F, Alexa, Marlon, and Walker wanted to triple check that her "adjustments" were fine.

"Why do I need to defeat him? What HQ?"

The four looked at each other. "Rebecca, you know what the HQ is right?"

" _No_. Now what's so bad about Morcubus anyway?"

Alexa looked at Rebecca. "Rebecca, what's the last thing you remember?"

"That's just it. I don't remember anything about who you are." Rebecca thought for a moment. "I remember. I know that I have a house, but that's about it."

"Dr. F, did you forget to program in most of her memories?" Alexa's purple hair was extra spikey.

"Maybe…"

"F!"

Walker let the two scientists argue. "Marlon, is there any way to get the memories back?"

"I can't think of anything, no. If you give me some time, I might be able to find a spell…"

Rebecca's eyes widened as she started to panic. "Where's Jasmin? Does she know that I'm okay?"

"Jasmin is?"

"My older sister. It's funny actually. After our parents died in a car crash about five years ago, we lost touch. I just didn't know if she even cared to know I was alive."

Marlon thought for a second. "Ah, yes. Jasmin. I will contact her, to see if she can stay with you for a few days, while you re-adjust to your home in Bekahsboro."

"Bekahsboro? What kind of a town name is that?"

"You named it," Dr. F responded, but then Alexa elbowed him.

"I named it? Wow, I didn't even spell my own name right," Rebecca then zipped up her suitcase. "If the town knows me, are they going to freak out that I'm coming back?"

Walker hadn't thought about that. "Marlon, call Rosalyn and explain the situation. Tell her that the community needs to act as if Rebecca's just a new resident of the town," He turned toward his former agent. "I don't want you to get too overwhelmed."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Walker, Jasmin said that she'd meet us at the train station in Bekahsboro."

"Great. Once we hear from Rosalyn, we'll be all set."

* * *

"Buddy, did you hear? Rebecca's alive!" Lyndsey came running into the lobby of the hotel to tell her friend the good news.

"She is?! That's awesome!"

"There's also some bad news. We can't act as though she's 'back'. We're supposed to act as though she's a new resident. Her older sister Jasmin's coming for a few days too."

"Jasmin. I haven't heard that name in a while. Why can't we be friends still?"

"Rebecca doesn't remember anything. Walker doesn't want to overwhelm her with things she may have forgotten. I could probably ask Mayor Rosalyn, seeing that you two are best friends, if you could 'bend the rules'."

"Okay."

Mayor Rosalyn said yes, not knowing what was to come next.


End file.
